


What happens in the Maze, stays in the Maze

by Blanche483



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck. Yep, that's what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the Maze, stays in the Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zorza_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorza_K/gifts).



> Ok so, dedicated to Zorza_K as she likes Minewt. I don't mind this pairing, it's kinda cute. But I had no idea what story to write, so I just...sex. Whoa. 
> 
> Hey snad se ti to bude líbit :D trošku. V češtině mi to nějak napsat nešlo..pindík!

Minho fell exhausted on his back right when he run back to the Glade. He's been tracking his yesterday footsteps, drawing a chalk line over the wall to know how to get back. Today he run with Thomas and he came way sooner than Minho. Since Ben got stung, only Minho, Newt, Thomas and two other boys, Richard and Shaki, has been left in the post of runners. Minho run every day as the keeper of the runners, each day with someone different. Today Thomas, tomorrow Newt, then Richard, after him Shaki and then Thomas again. This routine worked for all of them, of course they just tracked their own footsteps. No one in the Glade knew, that there is nothing else to map. That escape is impossible. And that all the grievers were long gone. Ben and Minho killed them three months ago, pilled them up behind the blades. Creators never send another griever, not a single one of these suckers.

  
Minho stared at the closing walls and finally he stood up. As he pretended to go to the maping room, Chuck waved from their 'dinning place'. It wasn't any closed space, just a couple of simple tables with rockety benches alongside.

  
"Frypan left you mashed potatoes and meat in gravy. I was too afraid to ask what kind of meat it was since no animal died in past two weeks...but it tastes good, so you better go eat before it gets cold."

  
Minho smirked. "Thanks Chuck." he nodded and turned to the table. The food smelled really good and he completely ignored Chuck's remark about weird meat. Minho noticed one goat missing this morning. After the dinner he just chucked his runner things in the room with maps and walked to the homestead for a shower. The night fell quickly and he, dressed in grey pyjamas every glader had, went to the closed part of homestead where only keepers and runners could sleep. They asked creators for matresses and blankets, but only blankets they got. Minho came to his spot where he slept every day and shifted his blanket on the spare blanket they used as a bedsheet. Minho started grope around him to find the soft square he put his head on every night but he couldn't find it. On the left of him he heard quiet chuckle and he reached there, pulling his pillow from under Newt's head.

  
"Give me my pillow." Minho mumbled quietly, but everyone else was already deep asleep and he wouldn't wake up anybody even if he talked loudly.

  
"Newt, give me my pillow or you are off the duty tomorrow." Minho pulled on the corner of the pillow again and he heart a quiet thud on the ground as Newt's head hit the floor.

  
"Shuck, you don't have your pillow?"

  
"Someone took it, but I don't know who."

  
Minho sighed and gave the pillow back to Newt. "Here..take it. My neck hurts anyway, I need to straighten it a bit, and the pillow would hurt me more."

  
Newt knew it was a lie but he tucked the pillow under his head and smiled. "Thank you."

  
"No problem. Sleep, tomorrow is your duty." Minho sighed and just now he realized Newt slept closer than usual. Not much, but he did. Minho was in one corner, Thomas in the other one and Newt was between them, always in the middle. But today he was closer. Minho felt a little shaking.

  
"You don't have a blanket?" Minho lit up his small torch and looked at the boy close to him. Newt was on the naked floor with only pillow under his head and nothing else.

  
"I have no idea who took it, in this room everyone has their own stuff, I didn't check in the other rooms." He sighed and shifted closer. Minho rolled his eyes before lifting the blanket and inviting Newt to come closer and share it. "Tell someone and you are dead." Minho murmured and turned off his torch. He could swear he heard a giggle.

  
\---

  
"Let's go!" Minho shouted as the door to the Maze opened in the morning and quickly he started sprinting into the long corridor with Newt and together they run untill they could no longer hear the noises from the Glade. They knew no one would dare to come in but still they didn't want to risk anyone finding out that they are not running and maping.

  
Once Minho and Newt reached dead end of the longest corridor, they sat on the ground, both leaning on the hard walls. This dead end was an ending of one big spiral, turning left, left, left and left untill the end where they now sat. Minho took out his apple and bit into it, sweet juice dripping from the corner of his mouth.

  
"Mmm, these are good. Hey, I think I know who took your blanket. Teresa. She was wrapped in it in the morning, I saw her clearly, it was yours, I swear. I will take it back, even if I have to punch her, I don't care. You are not sleeping under my blanket ever again." Minho snorted and shook his head.

  
"I think it was nice of you, really. I don't think anybody noticed. Maybe Winston but I'm not sure. Anyway, I'll go to Teresa. I'm surprised she's not pregnant already." Newt chuckled and Minho raised his eyebrows.

  
"What the shuck are you talking about?"

  
"Man, look around. more than fifty guys and only one girl. Don't tell me you don't have a thing for her. She is here five months, you really think she haven't tried a single sausage here? Please. I think Thomas is into her totally."

  
Minho chucked away the apple core and wiped his mouth. "Nah, I don't care about her. What about you?"

  
Newt shook his head and yawned a little. "Nah. I don't really know. I mean, I know no one here remembers how our lifes have been before the memory wipe, but I think...I might have been gay. I feel happy being around guys. It seems more than natural. I really like it." Newt shrugged while Minho gave him surprised look.

  
"Stop it, stop staring at me like that, it's not funny!" Newt laughed as Minho continued bulging his eyes out and Newt started tossing small pieces of rocks on his friend. He stood up and finally showed Minho on the ground, playfully hitting him in the shoulders. "Come oooon, stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!" laughed Newt and Minho's serious face turned into mocking laughter as he started tickling and scratching Newt's hips.

  
Newt shrieked so loudly he thought even Gladers could hear him, which, of course, wasn't the truth, but he couldn't stop. Ticklish as he was, it was impossible to run away from under Minho's quick hands and they continued fighting on the ground. Boys couldn't stop laughing,they were lika a clew or a pile of snakes, hands and legs everywhere, everything moving and twitching. Finally Nest's arms gave up and he fell, pinned under Minho's body. Minho laughed for a few seconds more and looked at the boy under him. His hands were placed next to Newt's head from each side, his legs kneeling around his hips, Newt had no chance to slip away.

  
"Gotchya." Minho chuckled when Newt tried to wiggle his way out. Impossible task.

 

"Yeah, you got me." he laughed and tried again. No chance. "Come on, let me out...Minhooo."

  
"Nope. I could be here like this until it's time to go. It's not like we really have a chance, don't you think? Nothing else to do. So I'm going to torture you. You little gay." Minho laughed as Newt started punching him in the chest, but the boy's fists were too small and Minho's chest too muscular...

  
"Stop messing around Minho..." whined Newt with his cheeks turning pink. Gay. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. And maybe he isn't even right now, it's not like they really had a choice to choose from any girls besides Teresa, and for Newt, Teresa wasn't so hot as most boys thought. Minho shook his head. He himself felt the pain under his hands and knees, the places where his skin touched the stone ground but decided to ignore it he lowered his head, not even for a second looking anywhere but Newt's eyes. They weren't running for almost an hour now yet their chests were rising and Newt was breathing heavily as Minho leaned closer. He gasped for air, trying to cut off the gaze by closing his eyes. But Minho leaned even closer, and when their faces were just few centimetres apart, Newt opened his eyes, to see even Minho closed his. So he closed them again, just a second before their lips touched in a soft kiss. Newt could still taste the apple on Minho's lips and he slowly opened his mouth for Minho's tongue. The kiss deepened as Minho's tongue started dancing with newt's, pushing himself onto Newt's body.

  
Newt shivered, the ground was cold and hard and he had difficult time to get comfortable. Finally when Minho stood up, Newt tossed his shirt down on the stone floor,so at least they won't get dirty when they have sex. Shuck, are they going to have sex?! Newt didn't even think about that possibility but Minho was faster in thinking. "I don't know if I ever did it before my memory got wiped, but I'm pretty sure how sex works. I mean, we are going to have sex, right?" Minho raised an eyebrow. Newt nodded when he unzipped his pants and took of his runner shoes. "I don't think I had sex before I came to the maze but don't we need something wet and slimy or whatever, you know? For easier...entrance?" "So you already decided you'll be the bottom? We have water, but I don't think that would help. Maybe spit, I can do it with my fingers, that should do the trick." Minho shrugged and took his clothes off. he was already hard, the vision of sex made him really excited and he couldn't wait. "Come here."Newt gestured with his hand, he too was already naked, wearing only his underwear. Their clothes were like a temporary bed but it was enough. Minho leaned closer, kneeling between Newt's legs. He grabbed Newt's waist and took him closer, making their crotches touch. After exchanging few passionate kisses Newt slid one hand down to Minho's boxers, finding out he was already wet and slick on the top.

  
"Shuck...somebody's excited, I like it." Newt licked his thumb, tasting the saltines on it. Meanwhile Minho already took off his underwear and eagerly pulled Newt by his hips closer. The boy was skinnier and everything on him screamed 'Take me!' and Minho did. Once they were both naked, Newt became a bit unsure about how to do it, where to start...

  
"I think I should make you wet. It would be easier for you and less painfull for me. I want to suck it." Newt bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he used the right words but Minho understood and stood up again. Newt shifted into kneeling position and tried not to think about what he's about to do. 'I'm going to suck someone's wiener. I'm going to suck Minho's wiener. Shuck.' popped in his mind anyway and he softly grabbed Minho's penis with both hands. He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, slowly he was trying to get closer. Minho chuckled. "You look like you're in pain. Just chill..."

" Easy for you to say, you're not going to have something in your butt." Newt rolled his eyes. 'You can do this.' he told himself. Easiest way was just go for it. And he did. Without any further hesitation he opened mouth and took Minho in. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, yet it still felt srange. Minho tasted like sweat, saltines and something similar to his saliva. Minho run his fingers through the blond hair and murmured. Suddenly Newt pulled out. "What are you doing?" "Uh...enjoying it...I guess?" "Oh." "Come on, please, just a bit more?" Minho smiled and gently touched Newt's cheek. And Newt did what Minho wanted.

  
\---

  
"It might hurt a little. I don't know. But I think it will hurt." Minho shrugged as he spit again on his fingers. For at least minute he was trying to stretch Newt's butthole with sticky finger, using his saliva as a lube, and it kinda worked. Well, a little. When Newt said he think he's ready, he gave Minho last lick and suck and laid on his back.

  
"Can't believe I'm doing this." both said at the same moment and their laugh loosened the tension between.

  
Minho grabbed Newt's legs and put them on his shoulders. Newt blushed, suddenly feeling very obscene and exposed and he quietly sighed as Minho started entering his body. His immediate reaction was tension of his muscles down there and Minho groaned. "It won't work if you don't try at least a bit...relax. Breathe." Newt nodded and took a deep breath before loosening up a bit. Minho penetrated his body once again. It was tough and hard, but he managed to get in. Newt frowned and sobbed, he felt tiny cramps in his abdomen and burning pain inside. it was too late to stop, too late to chicken out of this situation. He wiped his tears, trying to erase the frown on his face. "It hurts..." he sobbed again and Minho nodded. "Me too. A little. You are really tight."

  
They both panted and Minho tried to thrust inside. Slowly, millimeter after millimeter, until he was completely deep inside of Newt's body. Tiny drops of sweat was forming on his forehead and he licked his lips as he was pulling out. He thrusted again, making Newt whine in pain he didn't him to feel. After few thrusts it became a little easier for him to get inside and Newt stopped sobbing. It felt better, but the pain remained, even that it was lower than in the beginning.

  
"Minho...nnh...wait...it really hurts. My legs are getting realy crampy..." Newt whined again, rubbing his eyes. Minho bit his lip and slowly put Newts legs down again. "I think if we do it from behind...it should be easier. Lay on your belly..." Minho whispered when he slowly pulled out of Newt's butt and helped him lay down. He placed one of his hands under Newt's abdomen to lift up a little and with the other, he helped himself to get in. The access was a lot easier and Newt felt definitelly less pain than before. Minho stroked his back and gently scratched around the spine. "You look really good from behind, as well as from the front, but...this is...I wish you could see yourself." Minho sighed quietly and thrusted again.

  
Newt softly moaned, as with the pain came a hint of pleasure which started rising up its level. He knew it was impossible for him to cum just from this, that he has to touch himself as well, but the position was comfortable and he didn't want to move.

  
"Shuck...I'm going to come."

  
"Minho, don't. Not yet, please." panted Newt as Minhostroke his buttcheek and groaned.

  
"But you are so tight...it feels so good."

  
"Just..a little more."

  
Minho slowed down and lowered his head, gently kissing newt's nape. It was so hard to resist the amazing feeling that rose up in his abdomen. When he started thrusting again, Newt moaned almost immediatelly, as his penis rubbed on Minho's hand. Minho had hard time to wrap his fingers around it buw when he managed, slowly he started stroking it in a non-steady rhythm.

  
"I can't...I have to..." gasped Minho for the last time and came inside. His hand stopped it's movement and Newt whined again. He felt hot cum inside, it made a slick sound as Minho pulled out and Newt sighed. Minho sat on his heels, trying to wipe himself as much as he could and Newt switched his position, now laying on his back. Lazily he stroke his penis as he looked at Minho. "You could at least make me cum...I feel kinda used now." "Give a minute, sheesh...I have to catch my breath." Minho sighed and leaned closer.They laid together next to each other and kissed. Slowly, passionatelly, as Minho took Newt in his own hand and started stroking him. It was fast and newt forgot his name all over again as the orgasm rose in his body and he came into Minho's hand.

  
"Shuck...that's so much...wow. You have so much...much more than me..."

  
"Could you just shut up you shank?" Newt whispered and kissed Minho again to shut him up.

  
\---

  
"So have you found anything?" Chuck asked when Newt and Thomas run back just about a minute before the door closed behind them.

  
"Nothing, just another dead end. it was a bit sticky situation when the walls moved again." he smirked at Newt and together they hit the showers.


End file.
